1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a braking system of a zip line. More particularly, the present zip line braking system reduces the speed of a zip liner by lifting chain links from a chain reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Zip lines have become more popular as people explore different type of outdoor activities that provide thrilling adventure with reasonable safety. A zip line is essentially a rope or cable that is suspended above the ground. A person attaches themselves to a cable trolley and gravity transports the rider along the rope or cable from a higher platform to a lower platform. One of the major problems with zip lines is stopping the rider once they reach the lower platform. The goal is to provide a controlled gradual stop in the least amount of distance. A number of patents and patent applications are pending and issued to provide solutions to slowing and braking a zip line rider. Exemplary examples of patents and or published applications that have been issued that try to address this problem are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,293 issued to Joseph I. Davis on Dec. 13, 1977 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,140 issued to Denny Beggrow et al., on Apr. 20, 2010 both disclose zip lines that provide no braking system. These patents rely upon the rider to make contact to the lower platform with their feet to slow themselves down. While this braking, or lack thereof, may work for limited spans of distance and speed, many zip line riders are looking for the thrill of longer zip lines at greater speeds. Relying upon just the rider to create their own braking can result in injury and harm to a rider that is not experienced with the abrupt stop that can occur at the conclusion of a zip line ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 407,835 issued to J. B. Perry et al., on Jul. 30, 1889 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,425 issued to Bruce Remington on Jul. 6, 1993 both disclose a zip line braking system where the braking system is by slacking the zip line. While creating slack in the zip line will provide a slowing and stopping of the rider, the weight of the rider will have an effect on where the stopping will occur. Because the braking uses a slack point in the cable the ending of the ride will have a decreased speed as the rider slowly rolls to a stop. Another problem with using slack in a zip line is that a rider can ride past the low point on the zip line and will roll backward until the rider stops motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,068 issued to V. H. Hayslip on Nov. 10, 1931 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,213 issued to Eric S. Cylvick on Dec. 29, 2009 both discloses a braking system for use on a cable. The braking system consists of a cable trolley with a compression brake that applies pressure to the cable. The pressure slows the trolley. While these patents disclose a cable braking system they can abrade a cable and further rely upon the rider to apply the brake before the rider makes contact with lower cable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,180 issued May 17, 1932 to H. A. Thiel discloses a braking system for a cable that uses a compression spring that is placed at the end of travel of the cable. A compression spring provides some braking, but often the coil spring must be supported at both ends to prevent the spring from rubbing on the cable. Multiple springs are also used because the cable will often flex based upon the weight of the rider. Spring(s) usually provide a fairly abrupt stop because soft springs often become fully compressed at the end of travel and hard springs are difficult to compress for light weight riders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,137 issued to Robert L. Steele et al., on Jun. 3, 2008 and published US application 2002/0162477 to Emilliano Palumbo that was published on Nov. 7, 2002 both disclose zip line or cable brakes that rely upon an elastic or bungee cord to provide the braking. The elastomeric cord is either extended across the zip cable or a rider rolls their cable trolley into the elastomeric cord. While this method provides some braking, the braking energy is stored in the elastomeric cord and must be released into the system by moving the rider in the reverse direction.
What is needed is a braking system where the breaking increases as the rider ascends over a lower platform. Braking system must further impart minimal load on the rider as the brake resets. The proposed zip line braking system provides the solution by using chain that is lifted from an angled reservoir whereby the further a rider moves over the stopping platform the amount of braking force increases.